


Poor Players

by Drazyrohk



Series: Turbulence [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU of an AU, Behind the Scenes, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more light hearted and often steamy behind the scenes footage of Turbulence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Players

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes there are ridiculous bunnies that bite me while I'm trying to work. I blame these silly robots for being so darn shippable.
> 
> This whole thing is running off the assumption that the characters in Turbulence are in fact actors playing parts. Fluffy, self indulgent silliness abound!

_'I want to tell you more. I want to tell you everything, but I can’t. You understand why.'_ Jazz said, shifting where he was crouched next to the berth. 

Reaching up his right hand, Jazz slid it beneath Blurr’s helm and cupped the side of his face. Shivering when the cyberninja dragged a thumb across his bottom lip plate, Blurr let his optics shutter.

“Have I mentioned how happy I am that you’re still alive?” Jazz spoke so close to him that he registered the very quiet vibration of the other mech’s voice and the way he vented against his mouth as if he had been speaking at full volume. 

As it turned out, Jazz’s lips were as soft as they looked, and his mouth fit so well against Blurr’s it was like they had been forged with the express purpose of kissing each other. The rumble that escaped his engine was meant to be low and appreciative, but it came out like a snarl instead and Blurr found he didn’t care if someone came running. 

Someone reset their vocalizer and Blurr couldn’t help letting out a muffled giggle. Jazz let out a soft grumble but didn’t pull away. The hot, damp brush of his glossa as it swiped across Blurr’s bottom lip prompted the Seeker to allow Jazz to kiss him much more deeply. 

“Guys.” The director’s voice said insistently. Jazz lifted his hand and raised a single finger in a ‘just wait’ motion, rising so that he could lean over Blurr and breaking the kiss only briefly before resuming their activities with keen interest. “Okay, cut. Can we cut? Let’s just… give them a moment then start again from the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't continue this scene in the main story until I got the kissing out of my system. XD Oh Jazz.


End file.
